


Peretemis The Forbidden Love

by ThaneJackson



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 22,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaneJackson/pseuds/ThaneJackson
Summary: Annabeth dies and Percy becomes a god what will happen next?





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It was the final battle of the titan war. The Roman, Greeks and Gods fought back against the giants and their forces. Percy was the best weapon that they had flying from monster to monster; it seemed like nothing could stop him. He slashed through hydras cyclops and venti slashing them to ribbons. Everything was going well until the giants arrived. The gods went to fight the giants but they couldn't do it alone. All the gods had their children with them to help them. That was when the unthinkable happened.

Percy POV

I was helping my Dad fight Polybetes when I felt this sense of dread spread over me I stepped back to check and make sure I hadn't been wounded. I hadn't. I was getting ready to dive back into the battle when I heard a scream I never wanted to hear. The scream of my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, in pain. I whipped around to see the giant pull his spear out of Annabeth and Athena rush over to her. Everything started to turn red. I needed to help Annabeth but I couldn't leave my Dad alone so I did the natural thing I dove back into the fight with Polybetes and my Dad. Polybetes looked at me in fear when he saw how angry I was. "Please don't kill me" he said. I looked at him with a cruel grin. "after all you have taken from me you expect me not to kill you?" I laughed "dream on" the fight was very one-sided after that in all of his might my rage made me twice what i needed to be to kill Polybetes. I rushed over to Athena and helped her kill the giant she and Annabeth had been fighting then turned to Annabeth. She was pale ghostly pale and was losing a lot of blood and fast. "APOLLO" I yelled and he flashed to my side he looked at Annabeth then at the tears streaming down my face, "I'll try my best" said Apollo picking up Annabeth and flashing out. I was left alone with a broken heart and a whole lot of rage, i turned and looked at Athena and Poseidon who were watching me "Come on" I yelled "We can't just stand here the others need our help."

Apollo POV

I carried a lifeless Annabeth to my palace on Olympus I could't tell Percy this but there was nothing i could do she had already lost to much blood and unlike him it wouldn't be as simple as throwing her in a tank of water to heal her. I set her down on a bed and slowly started nursing her with nectar and Ambrosia after i had fed and given her enough to drink that she began to feel warm i hooked her to a heart monitor and hoped for the best. A few hours later Percy and the rest of the god flashed into the palace looking tired and battle worn. Percy rushed toward me "Where is she?!" he screamed i pointed toward her room and Percy rushed in Athena looked at me her eyes pleading i simply looked at the ground and shrugged my shoulders in defeat. She started to cry but nodded understanding that i did all i could.

Athena POV

I walked into my daughter's room Percy was already there worried sick over Annabeth. He really loves her i thought just then i heard thunder crash through the sky i looked at Percy. "There is a council meeting and Zeus wants you there." Percy looked at me before staring longingly at my daughter "Fine" he said lets make this quick. I flashed us to the throne room. Please daughter be okay I thought.

Percy POV

Athena flashed us to the throne room where the rest of the gods sat waiting i walked over and sat down at the base of my father's throne. The meeting started "The Giant War has been won we would like to now reward the demigods that helped us defeat them." One by one i watched the other five of the seven and Nico take the Gods gift of immortality and their domains while i sat and watched. When it came my turn my Dad said "Percy Jackson please rise" i knelt in front of his throne listening to the speak I'd already heard from the other godly parents when Poseidon asked if anyone thought i wasn't worthy of Godhood no hands went up. "Well son what do you think?" my dad asked. I was about to answer when Athena screamed "NOOO!" i looked at her "Whats wrong?" "It's Annabeth she said she just passed into the void." Hades nodded the affirmative. I turned back to the council 'I WISH TO DIE!" i yelled a life without Annabeth was not worth living "Percy" we can't do that you are to powerful an ally to let disappear like that. "THEN BRING ANNABETH BACK!" I yelled. "We cannot said Zeus she does not wish to be brought back, and besides it is beyond our power." I was shocked she didn't want to be revived she must not have loved me ever…. "Fine" i said to the gods "I want the gift of Immortality" I never wanted to see Annabeth again. The Gods began to chant and then the Fates appeared giving me my domains "Hail Percy Jackson" they said "God of heroes, swordsmanship, tides, and protector of camp Half-Blood" It was then I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Percy POV

I woke up in the Poseidon cabin and wondered if any of it had ever been real "Yes." a voice said from behind me i stood up and uncapped riptide in one swift motion. Behind me stood Artemis and Hestia "My Ladies" I said and bowed "Don't scare me like that." They both looked at me and Artemis laughed, Hestia frowned and said " To answer your question yes you are now a god and Annabeth is gone" i looked at her and began to sob she collected me in a hug. "Its okay Percy everything will be fine." I sat up and dried my eyes and began to wonder why they were here before i could ask Hestia read my thoughts and said "I am here to give you a blessing Artemis is here because Zeus asked her to train you with her hunters." At this Artemis scowled or tried to anyways it looked like she just couldn't put any meaning into it. " What blessing would that be Hestia." she smiled "the blessing of home, if you are going to be with Artemis to train you will need it." I looked at Artemis who had an evil grin tugging at the corners of her mouth Then back to Hestia "I accept your blessing auntie." an aura of power glowed around me then faded but i didn't fell any different. Hestia looked at me before smiling to say "good luck" then flashed off leaving me alone with Artemis.

Artemis POV

Hestia and I walked into Percy's cabin right as he was waking up we read his mind and heard his thought wondering if what he remembered was real. I felt sorry for the hero he had just lost the one person he loved. But at the same time i felt happy, HAPPY?! why was i happy i just couldn't put my finger on it then i thought i heard Aphrodite giggle in my head. ignored it. Hestia surprised Percy by answering he turned around drawing his sword i couldn't help but laugh. Hestia frowned at me for laughing and told Percy that Annabeth was really dead Percy broke down and began to sob Hestia wrapped him in a hug and i felt a strange emotion begin to worm its way into b=me i couldn't figure out why but i was suddenly mad at Hestia for touching Percy. What is wrong with me? I wondered. Hestia told Percy that she was there to give him a blessing and i was there to take him to join the hunt

****FLASHBACK********

Artemis POV

I sat in my throne after Percy was flashed back to camp Half-Blood. The throne room was eerily quiet at the gods looked around at each, well all of us except Poseidon who was consoling Athena and Athena who was sobbing at the death of her favorite daughter. When had those two gotten so close i wondered. Finally, Zeus broke the silence by calling my name "Artemis" "Yes father" i responded Zeus studied me for a moment then said "I have a job for you my daughter, I want you to train Percy Jackson in the use of his godly powers." I stared at my father dumbstruck "But father he is a male!" Zeus stared at me a moment before answering me "I AM YOUR FATHER AND THE KING OF THE GODS YOU WILL DO AS I SAY DAUGHTER!" Thunder rumbled in the distance as if the emphasize his point i sat back in my chair pouting. But in reality i was excited to spend time with Percy the only decent man left in the Universe. What was wrong with me i was actually excited to spend time with a male. I t must be Aphrodite's meddling i made a silent mental note to give her a visit one of these days. I looked up finally and said "yes father" Zeus sat back in his throne content. Well i thought Percy may train with me but i will make his life a living Hell.

******Flashback End*****

Still Artemis POV

Hestia blessed Percy then left leaving me alone with him. I felt a excitement I had never felt before over this male I shook my head to clear it before speaking to Percy. "You will be at the hunt tonight at six say goodbye to those that you need to and then just flash there." I turned to leave but Percy caught my arm "I don't know how to flash" he said. I stared at him dumbstruck then i laughed at his inability and said "just imagine the place you want to be and you will flash there." Percy smiled and thanked me before leaving his cabin, I stood there for a while thinking of the new god and hen flashed off to the Hunt.

Percy POV (Hooray!)

After Artemis taught me to flash i left the cabin to try it out I imagined my mom's apartment and next thing i knew i was standing on the dinner table with one of my feet in the mashed potatoes. My mom looked at me with a start "Percy how did you get here?" I looked at her smiled and said "I flashed Mom I'm kind of a god now." she just looked at me before talking me in a hug "I'm so proud of you i always kew you would be." i looked at her not wanting to tell her the bad news. "So where is Annabeth?" I couldn't look her in the eye "Mom Annabeth is dead." My mother looked at me before breaking down. "I'm so sorry Percy" she cried into my shoulder. "its fine mom" i told her I'm over her. "YOURE OVER HER SHE JUST DIED AND YOU ARE OVER HER!" she was screaming at me now with tears still streaming down her face. I looked at her and said "Mom i asked the gods to bring her back but she didn't want to be brought back so i wished to be a god." She looked up at me now understanding that i had tried to save Annabeth. "So what now?" "That's why I'm here mom i have to go with Artemis to the Hunt to learn how to use my godly powers." Mom just looked at me "Be carful Percy she is a man hating goddess," she said. "I know mom and I'm always careful." I said flashing my trademark smile just then the clock chimed 5:30 "You best be off." Mom said "Alright Mom i love you" i said and flashed to the Hunt "I love you to she whispered after me."


	3. Chapter 2

I AM SAYING THIS ONCE AND ONLY ONCE I DO NOT ON PJO I WISH I DID BUT I DON'T THEN I COULD DO AWAY WITH PERCABETH FOR PERTEMIS OR PERLIA OR SOME OTHER BETTER PAIRING BUT I'M RAMBLING ON WITH THE STORY

Chapter 2

PERCY POV:

I emerged from my flash in a forest somewhere in Pennsylvania and i could hear the hunters in their camp. "Well lets get this over with." I thought "I always wanted to be a human pincushion." and with that happy thought i trudged off towards my "trainer's" camp.

—LINE BREAK-

ARTEMIS POV:

I flashed back into camp to find my hunters doing their assigned chores, I had told Perseus to be here at 6 and it was currently there. I still wasn't happy about having that ma— Boy near my hunters. "But you know he won't flirt with them he is a real man." said a voice in my head. "Shut Up!" i snapped at myself aloud alerting my hunters to my presence. "My Lady" they all said at once, it was kinda creepy like it was all practiced. "What happened on Olympus?" I looked around at the assembled faces focusing momentarily on Thalia, Phoebe, and Tracy. "Well girls I have an announcement the seven were given immortality." "Even Percy?" they all gasped. "Yes but only at a great price." they prodded me for more but i refused to give them any more information on that subject. "Also we will be having a MALE visitor traveling with us for the foreseeable future." Shouts of protest immediately rang out i smiled i had taught my girls very well. "Now everyone except Thalia go back to chores." i said. The hunters started muttering under their breath but followed my orders. "What do you need Milady?" Thalia asked. "Come with me to my tent" i ordered i saw worry cross Thalia's face but she quickly hid it as we walked through camp to my tent once we were inside i turned to her. "Thalia sit down." she did "I have bad news Annabeth was killed on the final assault on the Giants and Gaia" i explained Thalia immediately started to cry "T-T-TH- Thats impossible." she said. "Percy would never let anything happen to her." "Percy was busy fighting the giants and Annabeth was killed, there was nothing he could do." she just looked at me shaking her head and sobbing i wrapped her in a hug and waited for the worst to be over.

THALIA POV:

I followed Artemis into her tent and she told me about Annabeth i was devastated my best friend in the whole world (not counting my cousins) was dead. I had trusted Percy to protect her and he had failed. I had looked at Artemis hoping that it was a cruel joke T-T-TH- Thats impossible." i said looking at Lady Artemis "Percy never would've let anything happen top her!" Artmeis just looked at me explaining that Percy had been busy fighting the giants and Annabeth had been killed by a giant while Minerva had been useless arguing with herself. I was angry , Percy should've defended her and not just left her alone with her mother. I was angry i knew it wasn't Percy's fault but i needed something to blame her death on and her was the most convenient thing at the time. I kept crying. Artemis left after awhile saying it was almost time for our visitor to arrive. i reluctantly got up wondering who the visitor could be.

Percy POV:

i walked towards Artemis's camp and was immediately met with silver arrows be launched at me from every which way. As they reached my i pulled out Riptide and chopped the arrows to pieces before they could strike me. "Hunters hold your fire!" i heard a voice yell it was Artemis of that i was sure of that. At the sound of her voice felt a strange stirring in my chest one i haven't felt since… Oh shoot I haven't been paying attention while i was lost in thought and i am surrounded by teenage girls in silver parkas with their bows aimed at me. Artemis walked towards me smiling at her hunters while glaring at me. "Well boy" she spat. "it seems you arrived late" I looked at my watch I was 5 minutes late.

ARTEMIS POV:

I watched Perseus look at his watch "Yes, Yes I know its only five minutes but i expect you to arrive exactly on time during out training sessions Perseus." He returned the glare i was currently giving him before smiling "Yes Arty" he said. "Perseus never call me Arty" i yelled at him. "Fine but i'm calling you Arty until you stop calling me Perseus." i looked at him scowling "If you don't stop with that your face will stick that way." Percy said cheekily. I smiled "You can start with doing our chores for us which includes washing our laundry, sharpening our arrows, and since you have Hestia's blessing cooking our meals.

Percy POV:

I looked at Artemis as she listed off the chores. I was in for a huge headache how was i supposed to learn to use my powers while doing all of the chores. Artemis seemed to read my mind and said :gods do not need to sleep so we will train at night." i was disappointed i don't need to sleep but i would love to do so. I was extremely exhausted and didn't have any other way to regain my energy. I decided i would sleep while i could "Milady may i retire for the night?" i asked "Sure Perseus. but be up at 6." she replied. I nodded and went someplace far away from the hunters. Then i realized i didn't even have a tent where was i supposed to stay?

Hestia POV:

I watched Percy walk away from the hunters in my hearth I also saw the distraught look on his face when he noticed he didm;t have a tent and would have to beg the hunters for one. I flashed down to help him "Percy" i said as I arrived startling the young god into drawing riptide to defend himself ."Relax Percy its only me." He turned around and nodded "Lady Hestia." he said putting away his sword "Percy please only Hestia, I wish to help you and give you a tent." i said pulling a small 2X2 square from my pocket and tossing it on the ground where it quickly erected itself in its entirety "Well let's go inside."

PERCY POV:

Hestia and i entered the tent and my gods it was huge "Just imagine what you want each room to look like and it will appear as such." said Hestia i stepped forward and imagined my bedroom with a fully stocked closet and a fish tank filled with the rarest fish in my father's realm. "Wow this is amazing." i said "yes well, you should go to bed it is already midnight" said Hestia. I agreed with my aunt it was time for bed. "Goodnight Hestia i said as she flashed out ii laid down in my bed and fell asleep dreaming about tomorrow.

WOW ANOTHER CHAPTER DOWN WELL AS I HAVE SAID BEFORE THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO PLEASE REVIEW AND TRY TO BE A LITTLE NICER

BYE FOR NOW ThaneJackson


	4. Chapter 3

PERCY POV:

I was woken up by a pillow being thrown in my face as well as a large electrical shock working its way through my system I jolted out of bed falling on the ground HARD.

"Hey! What was that for?" i asked indignantly

only to be met with laughter from not one but two sources i looked in their direction to find Artemis and Thalia rolling on the ground laughing.

"What the Hades you could have killed me!" i screamed at them.

"Oh relax Kelp Head." Was the only thing Thalia managed to say between the the gasps for breath .

i rolled my eyes and looked at Artemis

"Why did you allow her to do such a thing." i growled looking at Artemis

"Perseus i told you to be up at 6 it is currently 10 and you aren't even out of bed yet or dressed for that matter." I thought i noticed a slight blush in her checks but it was gone just as fast. I then looked down at my half clothed form without my shirt i quickly blushed cherry red and threw a shirt on.

"I'm sorry milady." i said bowing quickly

"Perseus stop that." she said

"Stop what?" i replied not understanding her meaning. "

The bowing everyone does it and it feels like you are mocking me!" She shouted back i barely noticed though staring at her eyes and noticing how much they sparkled when she was angry i quickly mentally slapped myself bad Percy she is the most devoted of the maiden goddesses i mean well except Athena she manages to get around the no kids thing with the mind children, though Artemis had her own way she treated the hunters as her daughters. i was so lost in thought i failed to notice the electrified fist until it collided with my stomach.

"What in Uncle's name!" I screamed. Thalia was grinning from ear to ear while Artemis looked at her smiling saying thank you to Thalia

"Perseus now that you are back from that wasteland that must be your thoughts i was just reminding you i will not be as lenient next time." she said to me smirking.

I grumbled before leaving the tent to go and prepare the hunters' brunch. I was also thinking of a bow especially for Artemis.

ARTEMIS POV:

I left Perseus's tent after deciding that he was probably going to need protection from the hunters. I walked outside and started to quietly think to myself had i blushed in front of Perseus earlier? There is no way i argued internally with myself the girly part of my brain that I was sure i squashed years ago started up. Did you see his chest and abs oh my gods i just want to run my hands all over them and his arms and feel his muscles. I quickly scolded myself i was a maiden goddess I shouldn't be having these thoughts especially over Perseus a mere minor god only two days old. I walked into the dining pavilion trying very hard to hide the blush i had accumulated on my cheeks whilst arguing with myself internally. I was just in time to see Percy clap his hands before an enormous breakfast buffet appeared on the table which the hunters immediately attacked i noticed that one of the youngest members of the hunt had not gotten any food Percy walked up to her before bending at the knees to stoop so he looked her in her stormy gray eyes.

PERCY POV:

I was staring into the stormy grey eyes of the huntress "Hello whats your name?"

The young girl just looked at me before answering timidly "Alexendria."

she replied in barely more than a whisper I laughed startling her. "What a pretty name!"

I exclaimed causing her to grin at me "So anyways Alexendria what would you like to eat?" i asked her with a smile on my face

she thought for a minute before answering "Pancakes, eggs, and bacon." she said looking at me ashamed at her sudden outburst.

i just laughed before i clapped my hands the food appearing before he she thanked me quickly before diving in with a ferocity that rivaled her sisters.

I stood up stretching before looking around to notice that all of the hunters had stopped and were staring at me

"What?" i asked.

THALIA POV:

Oh my gods Percy just Alexendria to open up to him she wouldn't talk to anyone not even Lady Artemis. Just seeing I'm be the way he was brought a smile to my face I was glad to have Percy as a friend and as close to a brother as anyone besides Jason could get. I listened to his and Alexendria's conversation before he snapped his fingers summoning a plate of food in front of her. He then straightened up and looked around before noticing that all of the hunters were staring at him. With his kelp for brains his immediate response to the stares was to say

"What?"

ARTEMIS POV:

I watched Percy talk to Alexendria with a little bit of jealousy she hadn't even talked to me yet besides to take her oath, and here she was conversing with Perseus after they had known each other for barely five minutes. I watched Percy stand up from his position while talking to Alexendria look around and say what as if he had no idea what was going on. I sat back and waited for the fireworks Perseus had not only talked to but touched one of my hunters her sisters were going to kill him but to my surprise the hunters just shrugged and went back to eating after i got over my initial shock i began think to myself what a good father Percy would make with his kindness, and loyalty, and wait she was a maiden goddess she wasn't supposed to be having these thoughts she was supposed to hate men forever to castrate them and kill them with her hunters. She was going to have to have a chat with a certain goddess of love next time she was on Olympus. Shaking out of her stupor she realized that the heat was beginning to rise to her cheeks not going unnoticed by Thalia,

"Milady what's wrong" she asked.

"Nothing I'm just feeling a little warm is all." Came my reply curse my hunters for being so preceptive Thalia seemed satisfied by my answer because she turned around and resumed eating after breakfast Percy did the dishes while the hunters and I went to train.

PERCY POV:

After i finished the dishes i went to the river for my next chore washing the hunters clothes. I started quickly using my water power to wash the clothes in the river. I then hanged the clothes out to dry and used my fire powers to make them dry faster without scorching them. I saw that there was a bag labelled underwear i quickly left that bag wear it was as i figured that the hunters would't me touching those. After washing the clothes i took them back to camp. On my way back i encountered Artemis

"Hello Milady" I said.

"Hello Perseus" she replied coldly but it seemed very forced.

"Did you finish washing the hunters' clothes?"

"Yes, Milady well almost i didn't touch the hunters' underwear." Artemis smiled before answering

"Well done Perseus i will make sure that a hunter takes care of that for you." i nodded

"Thank you Milady and Milady please call me Percy not Perseus i don't like being called that it makes me feel so old."

"Perseus is your birth name and thats what i will call you."

"Alright Moonbeam." I replied

"What did you call me!" Artemis fumed.

"Well if you are going to call me something i don't like then i will return the favor." i laughed back.

"Her eyes flashed with rage before i walked away calling back

"See you at dinner Arty." She screamed after me as i left to go sharpen arrows.

ARTEMIS POV:

I can't believe the nerve of that boy calling me those names i was an olympian goddess he was a mere minor god. But it was bad enough that deep down within it all i had loved it when he called me those name and his smile and laugh had made me want to be around him more just to see/hear it again. All of this plus he managed to pass the test that i set up for him by not washing the hunters' underwear as i was thinking about this i walked through camp and saw the hunters wandering around their tents and asked Phoebe to wash the last of the clothes she reluctantly agreed. I then decided it was time to visit a certain goddess of love.

PERCY POV:

I went to the archery tent and swore aloud when i saw the mass of arrows "well at least it can't get any worse" i thought. boy was i wrong. After sharpening so many dull arrows i thought i would never be able to use my arms again i finished the last of the arrows before dinner. I strolled over to the dining tent, just before i got there i Was yanked up in the air and was left hanging upside down. I was quickly surrounded by the girls in silver. They were laughing

"Oh my goods kelp head!" Thalia exclaimed between fits of laughter

"That was the most simple trap in the world most animals could have stepped over it and noticed it." I set myself ablaze burning through the ropes, i landed on my back with a thump and a groan. The hunters all laughed and walked toward the dining pavilion

"Don't be late BOY!" was the most prominent of the jeers and insults yelled back at me. I walked to the dining pavilion when i went inside i was greeted by an arrow streaking toward my face. i dodged it quickly and stared at the hunters looking for the offender none stood out so he asked

"Where is Lady Artemis?" the hunters just laughed at him.

"Even though you are a god and could sense it BOY i would expect you to not notice it."

i just sighed and took everyone's dinner orders, i summoned the food and a slice of pizza for myself when i heard my mother's voice

"PERCY I need your help!"

she screamed i dropped the pizza and flashed into her apartment and saw something i never wanted to see I'm my life

A/N WELL THAT'S THE CLIFFHANGER HAHA SO WELL WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO ARTEMIS AND PERCY ALL WILL BE REVEALED NEXT CHAPTER BWHAHA WELL SAME GOES PLEASE FAV AND REVIEW IT HELPS ME MAKE MY STORY BETTER.

ThaneJackson SIGNING OFF


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

ARTEMIS POV:

I flashed into my palace in Olympus and started my long march to the Aphrodite's palace. I was going to teach a certain pink loving goddess not to mess with my feelings. On the walk I saw many nymphs and other nature spirits, I saw Aphrodite's palace on the horizon I quickened my pace and arrived a few minutes later I beat on the door with all of my strength giving her three seconds flat to open the door before I kicked it down.

"Arty" Aphrodite screamed as she flashed infront of me "do you have to break my palace. Can't you give me ten seconds to answer the door?"

"No I'm not that patient." I replied. "What the hell were you doing anyways?"

"I was getting my beauty sleep , Zeus doesn't exactly drop beauty from the sky you know." Aphrodite snapped back at me.

"You are the goddess of beauty you don't need your beauty sleep." I replied simply

"Arty why are you even here anyway? We both know you hate me." She asked

I shot forward and had her pinned against the wall with my hunting knives at her neck. "Stop messing with my feelings, or so help me I force you right here and now!" I exclaimed

She looked at me confused before a pink glow transferred over to me before she squealed "Oh you are in love Arty how cute."

My face glowed so red it was giving a tomato a run for its money

"Who is it Arty?" She asked her kaleidoscope eyes flashing

Now I was faced with a tough decision shouldn't tell her that I was in love with Percy or hide it from her since she was the biggest gossip on Olympus I was jolted out of my thoughts by Aphrodite trying to read my feelings and heart again

"Aphrodite stop we both know you won't be able to do this I'm still a maiden goddess and you powers don't effect me."

She tried anyways only to frown disappointedly "you better stop frowning or you'll get wrinkles." I snapped

She stepped away a terrified look in her eyes "That's impossible I am the goddess of beauty as you said earlier so I could stop them from showing up."

"Ha so you admit that you only sleep so much because you are lazy then!" I yelled grinning because I had beaten my mortal enemy.

"Arty!" She whined "Stop stalling and tell me who it is."

I looked at her blushing again "itmayormaynotbeperseus." I mumbled out quickly.

"I'm sorry what was that Arty?" Aphrodite asked looking furious with me I wondered if t was because I was managing to hide something in her domain from her so well.

"Stop calling me Arty" I growled back at her pressing my knives which I had just realized had gone back to my sides back against her throat, "And what I said was of no importance to you, you useless whore." I snapped back "I only came here to tell you to stop messing with my feelings and to leave me alone!" and with that I stomped out of her palace but not before giving my knives one more threatening flash infront of her eyes.

Aphrodite POV: (I hate her so much why am in doing this again?)

I grinned as Artemis left this will be fun I had heard what she said I just wanted her to repeat it so she had a crush in Perseus did she well then I was just going to torture her with it by making him fall for me it wasn't fair that her first love should be the most loyal caring man in the whole world it actually made me jealous of her. That took me back a step I was JEALOUS of Artemis I know I was the goddess of love and am famous for my one night stands but it just wasn't fair I would be faithful to Percy even if he wouldn't believe that I would i WILL steal him from her I thought he will be mine.

ARTEMIS POV:

I couldn't believe I just almost told Aphrodite that I was in over with Percy I mean I am Artemis the man hater the move devote of the maiden goddesses and here I am falling for a b- man I mean sure he is Perseus but still now I was mad stop messing with my feelings Percy! I sprinted back to my palace and collapsed on my bed hiding my face in he pillow what was I going to do I couldn't tell Percy how I felt that would only end poorly for both of us and how would the hunters rake it they would probably castrate him for even looking at me and I have never even kissed a boy or anything that has to do with relationships. All of this was running through my head when I felt a huge release of power as well as a scream of rage and sorrow coming from New York and I recognized the as being "Percy" I breathed what could make him like this I flashed away to find out what was wrong with him.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Percy POV:

I flashed into my Mom's apartment to see Echinda and the Chimera in my mother's apartment, The two of them were hovering over the lifeless body of my mother and there was a very large pool of blood. I saw red

"Get away from her i screamed i went into a frenzy i unleashed a huge shot of godly energy at the two enemies making them go flying. "You will not touch her!" by this point my eyes were glowing a sea green.

"You are to late!" Echinda squealed with glee. "She is already on the way to the underworld."

I screamed she was going to really get it now i was going to tear her apart limb by limb and send her to hades the hard way but not before i figured out who had sent this bitch. I uncapped riptide and lept at her only to be met midair by a diamondback rattlesnake head. I snarled aloud I wasn't going to be stopped by a damned mister no matter which monster it was I was going to rip all three of its stupid heads off even if i died in the process. The Chimera turned to me and unleashed a stream of red hot fire I stopped since i had Hestia's blessing and it looked in surprise at the fire that was frozen coming out of its mouth.

"You want to play with fire?" I half yelled half asked "Well lets see how you like being burned!" i redirected the stream of fire back down its throat and its eyes quickly widened to the size of saucers. I released the fire once the look on it's face telling me that it wouldn't be trying that again anytime zoo, We squared off claws to sword. I attacked fist swiping straight for my chest i managed to roll out of the way at the last second i came up and slashed at it's body only to have my sword stopped by its rattlesnake head catching it as it wrenched it out of my hands. Now i was weaponless against one of the strongest monster in mythology but i wasn't even scared i was downright pissed. i sprinted past the monster and dove for my sword and immediately felt a pain in my leg and the burning of venom entering my system.

ARTEMIS POV:

I flashed to Percy's location and found the place in a complete massacre i arrived just in time to see the chimera pull riptide out of Perseus's hands and throw it across the room i knew the idiot was going to try something stupid judging by the look in his eyes so i watched and waited wondering what he was going to do. I saw him dash past the creature in a desperate attempt to retrieve his sword he got there unscathed but that is when the tragedy struck as i watched in horror as the Chimera tail sunk its fangs into Perseus's leg. That poison had brought down many of my hunters over the years and i knew exactly what it was capable of. It wouldn't be long before Percy would feel the effects of the poison.

PERCY POV:

I heard someone screaming my name as I was bit

"Perseus" I would know that voice anywhere it was Artemis and now she was here so I had to defend her too.

"Artemis get out of here," I screamed "I can't cover your back and fight it all at once!" this made her mad and i got to see her beautiful silver eye flash in anger it was a sight i would love to see again except that my staring nearly got me bitten again.

ARTEMIS POV:

I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT BOY HAD THE AUDACITY TO SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO ME LIKE I REALLY NEED HIS HELP TO FIGHT A FEW MEASLY MONSTERS HE SHOULD BE BEGGING ME FOR HELP.

That being said i could help but blush a little after i noticed him staring at me as i was angry his mouth slightly agape he was very cute like that then i realized that his staring had him distracted from the main problem at the moment as the idiot barely dodged the rattlesnake head coming at him at terminal velocity. with that to clear my head i turned toward Echidna.

"You will pay for what you did to her." I say more angry that she made Percy upset than anything seriously what is wrong with me i shouldn't care if a male is upset I'm a virgin man-hating goddess for Zeus's sakes. I stopped as i heard a large yowl behind me and saw Perseus on top of the Chimera riding it like a bucking bronco barely holding on to Riptide i swear if the only connection to Zoe in the world is hurt by this moron i will let the hunter's do waterer they want to him for years and years. I was brought back to my senses when i had to block a knife coming towards my head by Echidna. I growled as i lunged at the monster.

PERCY POV:

I was holding on for dear life and i wasn't going to last much longer hey holding on to a bucking Chimera isn't as easy as you think i have no idea how i wasn't bitten by the tail again but judging from the pain working its way up my body i wasn't complaining at all. I somehow managed to lose my hold on Riptide which was a blessing and a curse the blessing was now it was easier to hold on to the Chimera the curse being now i had no way to kill the thing. That's when i heard a voice screaming my name.

Artemis POV:

I was fighting Echidna when i heard the sound of metal hitting the floor i looked on the ground and saw Riptide laying there i turn toward Percy and scream his name

"PERCY!" I make sure he's looking and throw him one of my hunting knives he catches it and raises the knife.

PERCY POV:

I caught Artemis's knife and brought it down on the Chimera's head watching the monster slowly dissolve into nothing

"YOU KILLED MY SONNY" Echidna shouted as she pushed down on me with her knife i looked over and saw that Artemis was rubbing her eyes and I had no idea why i pushed up against Echidna with all of my strength which wasn't very much with the poison and threw her off of me i then threw Artemis's knife impaleing her one arm to the wall of the apartment. I quickly grabbed Artemis's other knife and did the same the monster at this point was howling in pain and i was standing there with a cold look on my face.

"Who sent you?!" I asked

"I'll never tell" She spat back

"So be it" came my reply i raised my hand she looked at me questioningly before screaming in agony as i boiled the water in her blood I let it cool before asking again "WHO SENT YOU?"

"IT WAS GAIA" she replied crying openly now "WE WERE TOLD TO COME KILL YOUR PARENTS IF SHE FAILED BY HER."

I looked at her coldly before picking up Riptide and stabbing her in the chest That was when I felt a hand on my shoulder

"I'm sorry Percy" Artemis said but at that moment i became extremely dizzy and fell over the last thing i remember is someone resting my head in their lap and Artemis's sweet voice screaming for her twin.

ALRIGHT SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG BUT I JUST STARTED COLLEGE AND THIS I THE FIRST CHANCE I HAVE HAD SINCE THEN I WAS TRY TO CONTINUE UPDATING AS OFTEN AS I CAN

OTHER THAN THAT THE USUAL PLEASE REVIEW

THANKS,

ThaneJackson


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

ARTEMIS POV:

Percy was in my lap unconscious and I didn't know what to do he could be dying and I was panicking. "APOLLO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, praying that the Haiku spouting idiot would show up soon. I was send streams of silver energy into Percy when There was a golden flash of light just out of my line of sight. "What's up lil sis?" I heard Apollo ask as I turned towards his face, which was wearing his usual playboy smirk. "SHUT UP I AM OLDER YOU IDIOT NOW HEAL PERCY!" I screeched at him his gaze shifted to Percy and just by the look of it I could tell that it wasn't going to be good.

APOLLO POV:

I was driving the sun chariot when I heard Arty call for me I flashed to her and saw her kneeling on the ground with someone's head in her lap. We exchanged the usual "banter" over who was older at the end of which she screamed at me to heal Per- wait a minute did she just call him Percy and why is his head in her lap? She was going to have some explaining to do later Uncle P would want to know what happened to Perc and I want to know what is going on between Arty and Percy. I turned to Arty and she was glaring at me because I still hadn't even looked at Percy. "Stand back Artemis I need to have a look at him." So she moved back and I began to heal Percy sending streams of golden energy into him but he remained unconscious and was leaking golden ichor from carious spots all over his body. "I need to take him to my temple." I said to Artemis and she stood up to come with me. "No, call a council meeting to tell father and Uncle P what happened they will want to know." I said to her I saw her staring at Percy longingly wanting to go with him but she covered it up quickly. She disappeared in a flash of silver while I did the same except in gold.

Artemis POV:

I wanted so bad to go with Percy I couldn't let the man I loved die when I had only just started to accept that fact. I wandered through the streets of Olympus to the throne room I took a deep breath before drawing my bow and shooting a silver arrow up into the air where it exploded into silver sparks, signaling a emergency council meeting. The council all flashed in within moments and were looking at me intently waiting for me to tell them why I had called them there. "Father, Lord Poseidon I have new regarding Percy." I said to both of them Zeus just looked semi annoyed while Poseidon shot a worried glance in the direction of…. Athena?! Come to think of it the two did flash in together I wonder why I disregarded it for the time being and returned to the matter at hand. "Percy was attacked by the Chimera and Echidna. They killed his mother and he killed them." Most of the Olympians actually looked sad they had almost all experienced a monster (Or Zeus whatever you prefer to call him) murdering one of their lovers Poseidon however starting to sob I understood that he had loved Sally Jackson but I guess I hadn't understood how much. Athena came over and started comforting him "Where is Percy? Wouldn't he be better suited to tell this tale than you?" she asked "He is with Apollo he sustained injuries and fell unconscious after the battle." At this point Poseidon went from sobbing to angry in less than a second his eyes changing from their normal sea green like Percy's to a black not unlike that of hurricane clouds. "Who sent the Chimera and Echidna?! I will make them fade for touching Sally and my Son!" I involuntarily cowered a little bit. But stopped immediately. "Gaia sent them." I said and Percy already killed her. Poseidon visibly deflated and went back to sobbing into Athena's shoulder which was finally noticed by Zeus. "Daughter what are you doing with Poseidon I thought you hated each other?" he asked I saw her struggle a little bit to answer which was extremely unusual for her I saw Poseidon nod so quickly I wasn't sure I'd seen it but suddenly Athena looked scared and Athena never looked scared. " Well…" Athena began.

Line BREAK from evil Author-

PERCY POV:

I was sleeping because hey a battle with the Chimera because hey it takes a whole lot out of you to do that. In my dream I was on a beach and was with a beautiful girl that I assumed was Annabeth that was until I really started looking at her. She had auburn hair instead of blonde. There is absolutely no way I was dreaming of her I was still in love with Annabeth why would she be here? I walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. The figure spun around to reveal silver eyes and that it none other than the moon goddess Artemis I was slightly shocked at first but then I realized what my subconscious was putting in front of me was true I did love Artemis. We sat on the beach in my dream talking and laughing and her voice was a beautiful as it was in real life. In the end we were laying on the beach staring up at the stars and Artemis fell asleep in my arms. I continued staring up at the sky and especially at my favorite constellation The Huntress. I wondered what Zoë would think if she saw Artemis and me like this. I then laughed at the Ass-kicking that would probably come from it. The stars seemed to twinkle even brighter as if agreeing before I saw a bright light and realized that I was waking up.

Hey Guys its ThaneJackson sorry for not updating for a while and I promise I will update more often starting December 19 when I get off of school till then I would like lots of reviews as I am not posting another chapter until I have 30 as of the time the chapter went up I had 19. I hate doing this but they honestly help me with my writing and make me feel good as a writer. So until next time please read and Review

Thanks,

ThaneJackson


	8. Chapter 7

PERCY POV:

As the light started to disappear from my eyes I realized that wherever I was it was really bright. Opening my eyes I realized that I was in Apollo's palace, the last thing I remembered was my parents' apartment and Echidna…. I started to cry when I realized if I was here then it must not have been a dream. It was at that point I remembered who I was with when I passed out

"ARTY!" I yelled trying to find her.

She didn't answer so I assumed that she must be somewhere not in the palace. I tried to get up and finally succeeded on my third attempt, I wandered out of the palace and towards the one place I could think of that Artemis would be, the throne room. Walking along I was lost in thoughts about my dream of Arty until I saw an explosion followed by a monstrous BOOOOOMMM I looked up and saw that it came from the direction of the throne room.

"ARTY!" I breathed as was off like a shot.

ARTEMIS POV:

The whole throne room froze my father was right was my sister with her worst enemy? Athena and Poseidon split apart like they had been shocked (Haha Zeus) Poseidon's mouth was opening and closing like a fish out of water while Athena looked paler than Hades.

"Well?" Zeus thundered

Athena walked back to her throne and sat down like a child who has been caught doing something they aren't supposed to she sat down and took a deep breath before beginning,

"Well father Poseidon and I have grown rather close over the past few years." Athena said a slight amount of color returning to her face.

"CLOSE WHAT DO YOU MEAN CLOSE I DEMAND ANSWERS!" Zeus was screaming at this point with a vein bulging out of his forehead.

"Well you see Amphitrite divorced Poseidon a few years ago and he wasn't himself after that, I missed arguing with him and went under the sea to find out what was wrong. When I found out he had been divorced I realized that he wasn't such a bad guy and consoled him and well…. After that we… um…. Sortofstarteddating."

Zeus went from looking at Hera to confirm that Poseidon had really been divorced to snapping his head toward Athena so fast I was surprised that he didn't get whiplash.

"YOU WHAT!" he screeched raising his master bolt which was now pulsating with energy.

Athena quickly paled again "we umm we began to date." She said quietly hoping that Zeus wouldn't hear.

"That's what I thought you said and I just wanted to make sure." Zeus said and then quicker than anyone could react threw his master bolt at Athena.

Poseidon however had been expecting this and reacted vapor traveling in front of Athena and taking the master bolt directly to the chest. He was thrown back threw several pillars and landed sprawled on the floor and smoking.

"Poseidon NO!" Athena screeched while Zeus looked at the carnage that he had created with a rather satisfied smirk. I sat in my throne with my fist clenched I couldn't believe that my father had just tried to kill one of his own daughters over something as petty as dating his brother. I decded that this man was no longer my father he was a monster.

"ZEUS YOU BASTARD!" I screamed and everyone turned to look at me

-HI My Name is line break and I like to separate text -

PERCY POV:

I continued my run to the throne room and all that was going through my mind was please let her be ok I can't lose to loves in one life it will be to much. I rounded the corner sprinted up to the throne room doors. The wind spirits that normally guarded Olympus wouldn't let me through I kept trying to push through when I felt myself get teleported. I appeared in a column of flames infront of the hearth seated beside Hestia. I looked at her and she had tears rolling down her face I followed the direction of her gave and quickly figured out why. Athena was standing over my father who had a large scorch mark on his chest that could only come from one thing…. The master bolt.

"ZEUS YOU BASTARD!" I screamed and everyone turned to look at me

-Line Break-

ARTEMIS POV:

Athena was standing over Poseidon wailing he hadn't moved at all since the master bolt had struck him I was silently watching my sister try to wake him up but it was to no avail he looked almost like he was dead I was so caught up in watching my sister I didn't even notice that Percy had been teleported into the throne room by Hestia. I only realized it when I heard a voice that I knew all to well scream

"ZEUS YOU BASTARD!" Every head in the room snapped toward the source of that voice and we all say Percy standing there enshrouded in a faint pulsating sea green light. My throat tightened he was in no condition to be here and he must have woken up without Apollo or me noticing, that fight with Echidna and the Chimera had taken to much out of him for him to stand up to my father like this I jumped off my throne and started running to him as he started for Zeus.

PERCY POV:

I saw my father and I saw red in a second riptide was in my hand. After I had screamed everyone in the throne room had turned and faced me and I was charging toward Zeus. I knew it was a suicide mission and I didn't care I couldn't let that monster get away with attacking my father. As I rushed toward him Zeus raised his hand and the master bolt reappeared he reared back and threw it at me and I continued straight towards it I didn't care if I died but I would make sure I took this bastard with me to Tartarus.

AUTHORS NOTE:

IM BAAAAAAAAACKKKKK I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG I JUST LOST MY DRIVE AND WASN'T SURE WETHER I WANTED TO CONTINUE THIS STORY OR NOT BUT MY ENGLISH TEACHER TALKED ME INTO SO IF YOU ENJOY THIS STORY YOU BETTER THANK HER I HAVE FINALS OVER THE NEXT TWO WEEKS BUT AFTER THAT HOPEFULLY I WILL BE TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN UNTIL THEN YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO

UNTIL NEXT TIME, ThaneJackson


	9. Chapter 8

ARTEMIS POV:

As I watched the only man I have ever loved charge at my father there was only one thing I could think of to do. I quickly flashed over to him as my father reared back to throw the master bolt and grabbed his shoulder and flashed back to his throne as the bolt finally reached its target just a split second after I left.

"PERSEUS JACKSON! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" I screamed.

PERCY POV:

As I continued to run towards Zeus I noticed that he no longer had the master bolt in his hand at the same time I felt a small hand on my shoulder and my nose was filled with a familiar forest scent before I found myself beside Artemis's throne.

"PERSEUS JACKSON! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" she screamed at me whilst smacking me upside the head.

"Oh hi Arty." I replied sheepishly

"HI ARTY I JUST SAVED YOUR LIFE AND ALL YOU CAN SAY WAS HI ARTY, WHAT IN UNCLE'S NAME WERE YOU THINKING ATTACKING HIM!"

Just watching her scream at me she was beautiful the way her silver eyes flashed in anger as she looked me up and down searching for injuries.

"HE ATTACKED POSEIDON AKA MY DAD WHY WOULDN'T I TRY TO TAKE THE BASTARD DOWN?" I screamed unintentionally back at her.

I could see her trying to calm down as we had the entire council staring at us at this point.

"He is still much more powerful than you are I mean look at where you were just standing." She said semi-calmly. I turned and did as she said and indeed there was a huge burnt spot on the ground where I had been running at Zeus and at this point even though I hadn't noticed it Poseidon had woken back up and Athena was crying into his chest.

I turned to look at Zeus who now had Hades and Hephaestus struggling to hold him in his throne while everyone else recovered from what had just occurred slowly Poseidon stood before turning to look at Zeus.

"Zeus what you have done this time is unacceptable and because of it I declare war on you!" and with that the throne room was thrown into chaos as each God tried to gain control of the throne room to either declare their allegiances or in Hestia's case try to diffuse the situation.

Zeus sat on his throne trying to decide his course of action if war were to break out he could end up no longer King so he tried to gauge his allies. Hera, Ares, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Apollo, Artemis, and Demeter were who he knew he could count on Finally Hestia made the flames of the hearth erupt which caused everyone to instantly quiet down.

"Enough." She said, "If you want to dissolve into war then let everyone declare his or her sides." Everyone quieted down and the circle around the throne room began. It began with Ares

"I side with Zeus." He said Next was Hephaestus

"I will side with Poseidon." At this Zeus's eyes bulged out of his head a bit how could his own son side against him? Next, were Artemis and Apollo. Apollo looked as if was about to open his mouth when Artemis was quicker.

"I side with Poseidon." She stated I beamed at her as she stole a quick glance at me and I could've sworn I saw her blush.

At this Zeus was outraged. "WHY ARE YOU SIDING WITH HIM ARTEMIS?!" He screamed.

"The moon and the tides will always be together." She stated.

At this I know I saw her blush and I began to as well because I started to believe that maybe just maybe she had feelings for me.

The rest of the Gods seemed to go along as everyone would think they would. The only real surprises were Apollo, Hades, and Hestia siding with Poseidon.

ARTEMIS POV:

After everyone picked their sides I was still in shock about what I had said to my father about why I had picked Poseidon's side now he was going to go nuclear not one but two of his daughters had feelings for Poseidon and his son. I stopped thinking about that however because he couldn't control me I had feelings for Percy and there was nothing that he could do about it.

PERCY POV:

As the meeting drew to a close everyone got up to leave and it was at that point that Zeus chose to strike. He jumped up and launched his master bolt at Dad while his back was turned. I was prepared for this however and jumped in front of the bolt and it struck me in the chest. The last thing I heard was the Gods allied with Dad screaming my name and Artemis standing over me then everything went black.

ARTEMIS POV:

As I watched my father launch his bolt I saw the unthinkable happen Percy jumped in front of the bolt and took it for his father. I screamed his name and ran over to him I know I was the last thing he saw as his eyes closed. Poseidon and hades began to fight Ares and Zeus while I was volleying arrows as fast as I could at Demeter and Hera. Apollo flashed Percy down to Atlantis to begin to work on him. Once Apollo was gone the rest of us quickly followed suit.

POSEIDON POV:

After we flashed down to Atlantis all I could think about was checking on my son. I flashed into the infirmary in my palace and quickly found Apollo draining his power into Percy we were quickly joined by the rest of the Gods and Apollo began to shout orders

"Hades I need you to anchor his soul to his body or we will lose him, Poseidon and Hestia you two have the best healing powers for him since he is your son and champion so start helping him."

Everyone rushed to do as they were told and Artemis sat in a chair next to Percy holding his hand and crying.

ARTEMIS POV:

I was holding Percy's hand as the others worked. I was crying what if I never got to tell Percy how I felt? Then my worst nightmare happen the heart monitor started making one long beep.

A/N Another chapter down guys! I am actually looking for someone to help with the story or even beta for me so if you are interested please PM me.

Until then please Read and Review

ThaneJackson


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

PERCY POV

I was unconscious that much I knew and the last thing I remembered was taking Zeus's master bolt for my dad and yeah that would explain the electrified feeling and the passing out. The only thing that didn't make any sense was the fact that I was still alive. By now I should've been in Tartarus reforming not just floating in darkness in the middle of nowhere then something started to make its way out of the darkness that I knew very well it was three little old ladies who loved to make my life a living Hell, the Fates.

"Hello Perseus." They rasped I stood well more like floated there in shock why had the fates come to see me of all people? "We know you are wondering why we are here are you not?" they again spoke in unison

"As a matter of fact yes I am haven't you had enough fun with my life, why cant you just leave me alone?" They looked at me sorrowfully before a string appeared floating above their hands it was sea green and after the first two masses of tangled together string it had a gold bordered to it. "What is that thing?" I asked

"Perseus Jackson this is your life string." They said and I stared at them with my mouth agape "It was woven long ago by our mother Anake with the help of Lady Chaos herself, you were never within out power if your life had been within our grasp we would've taken pity on you long ago." I was astounded the Fates had no power over my life.

"What are the tangled masses of string?" I asked

"They represent the wars you have been and will be in." They said.

"So wait, why is the third the largest I thought this was just going to be a small war between the Olympians."

"No Perseus Zeus was looking for a reason to destroy the majority of the council that he sees as threats to his rule. And this gives him a reason to do just that." The Fates said "That is why we stopped you from going to Tartarus if Poseidon and his allies want to have any chance at winning you will need to be there to fight with and lead them."

"But why?" I asked "Zeus has only Hera, Demeter, Aphrodite, and Ares that are siding with him."

"But along with them he will bring back the titans after he makes them swear Chaos oaths not to betray him." Stated the Fates.

At this my eyes snapped open in disbelief "Which titans?" I asked

"He is bringing Hyperion, Atlas, Iapetus, Oceanus, and Kronos in this godly form." At this point I had almost lost all hope of us winning all of our most powerful enemies from the Titan war were working with Zeus. I remembered fighting Kronos when he was still in Luke's body and that was almost impossible now I didn't know if I would be able to defeat him.

"Fear not young Perseus." The fates said "We are here to help you win this war." At this I felt better but at the same time I wondered how the fates could help me win a war.

"We come with a message from Chaos, she says that are may bring three people who will become immortals free from the ancient laws back from the dead she also says that you and one other person of your choosing can become free of the ancient laws forever." At this my hopes increased I knew there was a chance that we could win with these odds.

"I choose to bring back Zoe Nightshade, Luke Castellan, and Bianca di Angelo I want the other person to be free from the ancient laws to be Phoebe Artemis." The Fates nodded as they had expected this.

"We also bring you a weapon from Lady Chaos its name is Elucidator, It has the ability to force immortals to fade." With that being said they pulled a black sword from behind the three of them and gave it to me.

"Thank you lady Fates, and please give my thanks to Lady Chaos as well." I said bowing slightly to them.

"We will Percy now the three you wished back will appear when you call for them at Camp Half-Blood we suggest that you go there and Camp Jupiter to gather the demigods before Zeus has the chance to as his forces will already contain a great number of monsters."

"Thank you I will do as you suggest." I said hoping that Jason and Thalia would still join our side even though they would be fighting against their father. It was at this point I began to see a light in the darkness that surrounded us.

"Oh and Perseus the Elucidator will appear for you in camp as well and one last thing good luck."

"Thank you." I said as I began to run towards the light I hope to see you again and not before I am sent to Tartarus to reform." They smiled at this as they already knew all of the possible outcomes of the war. And with those last words I began to run toward the circle of light as I knew it would wake me up.

ARTEMIS POV:

At the start of the flatline all of the gods stopped their efforts to keep Percy alive and began to cry myself especially the first man I fall in love with just has to go and get himself killed. But then again that is why I love him because of his ability to do selfless acts like that and never ask for anything in return. I began to cry thinking of all the things that Percy and I would never get to do together at least not until he reformed but that could take centuries. I was still crying when I thought I felt his hand twitch. It couldn't have because the heart monitor was still flat lined. I began to notice more movement from him and so did the other gods which stopped them from crying finally with a massive gasp Percy woke up and I tackled him in a hug. Many other gods did the same though none were harder than Poseidon, Hestia, and me. Percy was finally able to get some space to breathe but it was at that pont we noticed the grave look on his face.

"We are in trouble." He said

A/N Hey guys I am finally writing again and want to start posting every week hopefully on Mondays until the summer is over. Thanks for all the reviews they really make me not want to disappoint you guys

I have a lot of ideas but they are only half baked and I would love for a beta that I could bounce them off of as well as for the beta to make sure my grammar doesn't suck like usual

Well you guys know the drill Read, Review and Favorite I am so close to 50 favorites.

Thanks

ThaneJackson


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Poseidon POV:

After I tackled my son in a hug and then noticed that everyone else did the same including Artemis which surprised me more than anything I stepped back from my son and wrapped an arm around the reason that I was willing to fight this war Athena. No matter what the myths said everything I did I did it just to impress her, which looking back maybe I could have done better. But the past is in the past and I had her now and I was never letting go she and Percy were the most important things in my life and I couldn't believe that Percy took the master bolt for me and that almost cost me to lose him which I couldn't believe he had accomplished so much and any other hero would have a an ego the size of Zeus's but Percy still put others before himself and was loyal to the point of death. It was at this point that I realized the fact my son had such a somber look on his face.

"What's wrong son?" I asked worriedly.

PERCY POV

"What's wrong son?" was the question my father asked me I took a deep breath before figuring out how to respond without freaking everyone out.

"Well I met the fates while I was passed out." Everyone's eyes seemed to bulge out of their heads at this comment.

"YOU DIDN'T PASS OUT YOU DIED!" Artemis screamed at me. I blinked not phased by the comment and continued with the story.

"They told me that Zeus has recruited the titans Hyperion, Atlas, Iapetus, Oceanus, and Kronos to his side." At this I felt the mood in the room instantly deflate as they wondered how we could defeat so many powerful enemies at once.

"The fates are on our side though and gave me gifts that could turn the tide of the war if used right." Everyone was now completely interested in what I was saying as they wondered what the Fates could have given me to turn the war in our favor.

"The Fates have freed me of the ancient laws as well as one other person of my choosing, they also allowed me to bring three people from the dead I chose Zoe Nightshade, Luke Castellan, and Bianca di Angelo." It was at this point that a head of auburn hair tackled me to the ground and hugged the life out of me.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Artemis said realizing that two of her hunters one of them being her friend were coming back to life.

I smiled and nodded. "Chaos herself actually gave me a sword named Elucidator that has the ability to force immortals to fade."

Artemis POV

When Percy said that he was going to bring Zoe and Bianca back from the dead I tackled the idiot in a hug that would've made Poseidon and Tyson jealous. Then he mentioned the sword, the Elucidator it had the ability to force immortals to fade our enemies would definitely fear that blade. Then I realized something.

"Percy where is the sword, the people you raised from the dead, and who is the other person you freed from the ancient laws?"

Percy looked at me before saying, "The sword and Zoe, Bianca, and Luke will appear when we arrive at Camp Half-Blood, and the other person that I freed from the ancient laws was you Artemis."

Everyone gaped at me I was free of the ancient laws and could help however I saw fit in the upcoming war without any fear of repercussions from anyone. I was so happy I could fight alongside my hunters and Percy in the war and hopefully prevent a large number of casualties.

"Well what are we waiting for?" I said to the assembled gods lets get to Camp Half-Blood before Zeus can spread lies and trick the demigods into joining him instead of helping us win the war.

Percy POV

When Artemis said we should go to Camp Half-Blood everyone agreed and we all flashed to camp when we arrived we noticed that the campers were all in the amphitheater and they were tied up with 100 dracaena and a Lydian drakon guarding them meaning that Zeus and the Titans had gotten here first. I swore and I could hear many people doing the same thing behind me. How were we supposed to beat the drakon I looked down and then noticed that Clarisse was the only Ares camper left in camp which meant that the others had joined Zeus and the Titans which meant that for the second time in her life that Clarisse would have to be the one to defeat the drakon for the second time in her life.

I turned toward the gods on our side and said "lets go maybe if we go to the beach the others and the sword will appear." So we crept quietly down to the beach as there were hellhounds patrolling the camp when we got to the beach there was a brief flash of light and when it died down there was a sword floating in the air and three unconscious people laying on the ground. I turned to the others to notice that Artemis and Apollo weren't with the rest of the group and I immediately began to worry.

Artemis POV

When we arrived at camp we realized that the campers were all being held hostage. Percy then suggested that we walk down to the beach and see if the gifts from the Fates would arrive. As I turned to leave Apollo grabbed my arm

"Lil Sis I need your help to free my children I can't do it by myself and we can do this together." He said.

I looked at him and realized that without the war spawn that seemed to be the only one left in camp we wouldn't stand a chance against the drakon. I took out an arrow and aimed so that my arrow would arch down and cut through her binding I then nodded to Apollo and then released the arrow. The drakon immediately started to move and it was at this point I realized I had walked into a trap.

A/N Hey guys I am keeping my promise to update once a week I was very disappointed in the number of reviews I got last chapter. I am still looking for a beta to help me with the story Well until next time read and review

Thanks,

ThaneJackson


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Artemis POV

When the drakon started to move I realized that he was moving to intercept my arrow and when it did I began to pale. Without Clarisse as Percy had told me she was called we were for lack of a better term screwed. The drakon caught my arrow in his teeth and bit down hard on it breaking it. I drew my hunting knives and had Apollo stay back and use his bow as he didn't really had a close range weapon I walked forward while growing to my fifteen foot godly form to be able to better stand against the drakon. I started to fight the drakon slashing at it but my knives bounced off of its iron like scales the drakon seemed to lunge for my left side so I moved to block and then realized that the beast had again tricked me as I moved to block it used its tail to knock my feet out from under me. It then put a foot on my chest so that I couldn't move it seemed to smile at me as Apollo's arrows bounced harmlessly off of its hide it lunged at me to kill me I wanted to close my eyes but I wanted to face my death like a true hunter. It lunged forward but then I saw a black blade with a white edge get stabbed up into the drakon's mouth.

Percy POV

After I splashed water on everyone to wake them up I told them the situation that we were in.

"Wait how are we alive again? And also why are none of the gods trying to kill me for what I did?" Luke asked.

"Well I asked the fates to bring you back so that we could ask you for your help in the war against Zeus and the titans." I said "The fates let me bring three people back make them immortals and free of the ancient laws, and well, those three are you. " I had to fight the urge to laugh at their surprised expressions.

"But Perce, why me? Especially after what I did to you and your friends." Luke asked looking quite ashamed of himself.

"Luke you were tricked into doing something and you changed my mind and earned a second chance the minute you stabbed yourself and killed Kronos."

Zoe and Bianca had been silent throughout the whole conversation but suddenly Zoe spoke up

"Percy why did you bring me back? You could've brought back any of your friends." Zoë asked quietly

"Zoë I thought we became friends on the quest to save Artemis and I though you died way to soon when you died while facing Atlas." She looked up at me smiling.

"And Bianca before you even ask we were friends and I am just making good on my promise to keep you safe to Nico." She smiled.

"Speaking of the little Goth were is he? I miss him." She asked

"Shoot I really am a kelp head we came down here to get you guys because the campers are being held hostage by monsters." I said facepalming while I did so.

"Well what are we waiting for lets go help them!" The three immortals all said.

There was then a bright flash as a black sword sword in a black sheath it seemed to float in mid air. I knew it was the Elucidator and slowly walked forward and grabbed it. I then told everyone about its special abilities while moving it to be sheathed on my back It was at that point we heard a very large roar and I paled worrying about Artemis. We all started running back to back to the amphitheater, well Luke, Bianca, Zoe, and I did all of the others flashed. When we got there again I thought to myself seriously I am a major Kelp Head. I then noticed that the drakon had tricked Artemis and used its tail to sweep her legs out from under her it was at that point that everything seemed to be moving in slow motion as I drew Elucidator off of my back and sprinted toward Artemis. When I got there I shoved the sword into the drakon's mouth without thinking. It bit down hard on the sword but it didn't break the blade. Artemis seemed to be looking up at me with awe on her face.

"You will not hurt the woman I love!" I said not realizing what I just said as my eyes turned into pits of Greek fire it was at that point that the drakon seemed to get worried as its paralyzing stare had no effect on me. I smirked at it before sprinting up the drakon's back and stabbing it in the eye I couldn't kill it but that didn't mean that I couldn't make it suffer for trying to harm Artemis. After I stabbed it in the eye it roared in pain so I jumped down and on my way slashed at its tongue. After I landed I drew riptide and began to dual wield it with Elucidator the drakon seemed to be even more scared than before. I took this chance to slash the bindings off of Clarisse

"Thanks Prissy." She said before pulling on her camp necklace making Maimer appear in her hands. We started walking toward the Lydian drakon who at this point was trying to scramble away Clarisse and I smirked while we stalked toward it we began slashing at the monster I was doing it to distract it while Clarisse was trying to stab it in the eye. Eventually the drakon seemed to get some of its nerve back and then it swept Clarisse off its feet with that I finally had enough. I began slashing faster and faster

"Its not enough I have to go faster!" I said to myself out loud. I began to slash at speeds that I didn't even know I was capable of while I was doing this Clarisse had gotten up and took the chance to stab the drakon in the eye which caused it to convulse and electricity to arc across its teeth. It finally stopped and the monster disintegrated leaving its outer scale shell behind

"Good job prissy where did you learn to fight like that?" Clarisse asked me

"I have no idea." I said and I was telling the truth I had no idea what had come over me. Then I heard someone clear their throat behind me and say

"So you love me?" I immediately paled.

A/N Hey Guys Percy finally let the big words slip. I wonder what Artemis is gonna do. You'll find out next week so until then Please read and Review

Thanks

ThaneJackson


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Artemis POV

"So you love me?" I asked Perseus without thinking. I couldn't believe that he said it to begin with but I was all giddy inside. Percy did love me and I loved him and after we won this war no one could stop us from being together.

"UUUUUUUHHHHH when did I say that?" asked Percy his voice getting higher and his cheeks getting red as he asked.

"How about when you thought that the drakon was going to kill me you screamed that it wouldn't hurt the woman you loved." I said while laughing at how red faced with embarrassment.

He started to smile and laugh along but I stopped that by immediately glaring at him which scared the hades out of him again.

"Well let's hear your answer Perseus."

Percy POV

I started to laugh with Arty before she stopped laughing before shooting me one of her trademark "Stop laughing or you will become a jackelope" glares.

"Well lets hear your answer Perseus." Arty said to me

Well what do I do I thought to myself. I could lie to Artemis but why would I do that she could just figure out that I would probably end up a jackalope. But telling the truth would end up the same way. Either way I was in for a hades of a punishment for my feelings.

"Well Artemis, I love you and I have for awhile now I know we could never be together and you will probably turn me into a member of the jackelope population and have Mrs. O' Leary chase me down.

I waited for the beating but it never came instead I was wrapped with a hug and I heard something I never thought I would ever hear in my whole life.

Artemis POV

OH MY GODS PERCY JUST ADMITTED THAT HE LOVED ME! My brain screamed internally I looked at the fool who had just admitted his feelings for me and then I noticed that he was bracing himself for me to attack him. At this realization my heart fell did he think that just because of this I would hurt him? Was that the reputation that I had? While thinking this I pulled the Kelp Head into a hug.

"Percy I love you too." I said

I felt him move against me and then I looked up at him and saw he was smiling. He kissed me on my nose and forehead.

Percy POV

I can't believe that I just kissed the man hating maiden goddess Artemis and lived to tell the story.

"So what does this make us now?" I asked Artemis.

"I don't know Percy I want to be in your girlfriend but we haven't even gone on a date yet."

"Well let's fix that, I said holding my hand out." She took my hand and I vapor travelled us away.

Aphrodite POV

I was sitting in a war council doing absolutely nothing as Zeus and the titans talked about strategies for the upcoming war. I had started playing with my hair when I felt something in my domain go crazy. It was centered around Percy and Artemis I focused on the source of the surge before I gasped without meaning to.

"Aphrodite, do you have something to add?" Zeus asked having heard my gasp.

"Well my lord Artemis and Percy Jackson have admitted their love for one another."

After I said this I began to notice Zeus's face turning red and he picked up the master bolt before launching it at the nearest monster which happened to be a hellhound the monster yelped in pain before disintegrating into golden dust.

"First Athena and Poseidon and now Artemis falls for the sea spawn. This is unacceptable. We must kill them all."

Percy POV

Artemis and I reappeared in a meadow behind the cabin a Montauk. The meadow had a small pond in it and there weren't any lights around so we could see every star in the sky.

"Artemis could you please make a blanket appear on the ground here. " I asked the most beautiful woman that I had ever seen.

With that she snapped her fingers and made a blue plaid blanket appear on the ground.

"So if you could have any home cooked meal right now what would you choose?" I asked Artemis.

"I would love to have some venison pasta but there is no chance of that happening while we are in the woods."

"Oh Arty." I said laughing when she glared at me for using that name. I clapped my hands and in front of us appeared to plates of venison pasta and two glasses of water. I sat down on the blanket and motioned for Artemis to do the same. While doing so I marveled at her beauty in the moonlight.

Artemis POV

I couldn't believe that Percy had brought me to such a beautiful place and that he had even summoned MY favorite meal for the two of us to share together this really was turning into the perfect date. And it couldn't have come at a better time. Percy had just gotten out army for the war against Zeus

FLASHBACK

After Percy had defeated the drakon with the help of Clarisse he had proceeded to cut the bindings of all the campers before walking to the front of the amphitheater and addressing the camp as a whole.

"Campers I have come because we need your help if you choose to join us." Percy said

"What's wrong Percy?" a son of my uncle Hades whose name I believe was Nico asked.

"Zeus and my dad have declared war on each other." Percy said looking solemn

"Why?" asked Will Solace a son of my idiot brother and therefore my nephew .

"Poseidon and Zeus are fighting over the face that Poseidon is dating Athena ."

With this statement the entire camp especially the Athena cabin was stunned into silence."

The death spawn finally broke it by saying "Percy you've always had my back and now I've got yours lets do this." The campers began to agree until the whole camp had agreed to fight with us.

"Well one down one to go." Percy said looking at me before he took my hand and teleported us to out date.

FLASHBACK END

Percy and I had finished our meal and were sitting there talking about the war and about there relationship. They were both subconsciously leaning toward each other and when closed their eyes they heard a large crash of thunder before a lighting bolt crashed next to them and Percy and Artemis heard a deep booming voice

"PERSEUS JACKSON TODAY YOU DIE!" said….

A/N Haha Cliffhanger. If you want to find out who the voice was youll have to wait till next time which might not be for two weeks since I go on vacation next week. I'll try my best for you guys though. So please Read and review and until next time

This is ThaneJackson and I. Am. Outta. Here.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

3rd Person POV

"PERSEUS JACKSON TODAY YOU DIE!" The Titan of Destruction Peres said.

Percy leapt up off the ground with his Elucidator in hand Artemis had leapt backwards far enough she could provide archer support.

Percy stepped forward with Elucidator and Riptide in the other.

"Perses you should not have interrupted Artemis and I!" Percy said as his blades caught on fire.

"Jackson today I will kill you but I have orders from Zeus and Kronos to bring the moon bitch back to Olympus so that she can be interrogated about the Sea God's plans for the war."

Percy and Perses began to circle each other each looking for a hole in the other fighters guard. Perses suddenly sprung forward and swung straight down with his sword. Percy managed to catch the blade by forming an X with the blades of his two swords.

Percy then threw the sword off of his which in turn threw Perses off balance allowing Percy to get close to him and make a gash on his thigh. Perses roared in pain before he made another wild swing at Percy only to be stopped when Artemis shot him with arrows in his arms and hands.

Percy and the Titan kept up their fighting until Artemis got too close to the action at which point Perses slapped the goddess out of her tree and into the forest behind her.

"Artemis NO!" Percy screamed before his eyes became pits of greek fire and he summoned a hurricane

"You made a mistake Titan I was going to capture you and take you to my father,. But for touching Artemis you will fade."

Percy leapt forward and began a flurry of vicious strikes ending with the move that Luke had taught him so long ago and disarming the Titan of Destruction. Percy then slashed his legs bringing the titan to his knees where Percy put his blades in an X on either side of his neck.

"Any last words titan?" Percy asked his eyes burning with hate.

Perses was scared he wasn't ready to fade but there was no way he was about to let Percy know that.

"Even if you make me fade Jackson, Zeus will still win the war and you will join me in the realm of the fade or spend eternity in Tartarus.

"I won't let that happen." Percy said as he drew his blades together and removed the titan of destruction's head. Perses dissolved into golden dust some of which flowed into the Elucidator. The rest then seemed to flicker before disappearing completely.

Percy POV

I smiled as I watched the golden dust that used to be Perses disappear letting me know that he had faded. I continued to smile until one thing abruptly came back into my head "ARTEMIS!" I rushed into the forest to find the goddess of the Hunt

Artemis POV

After Perses smacked me out of the tree I had flown through the forest destroying trees as I did so I finally hit a cliff and was knocked unconscious as I fell to the ground. So here I was floating in empty black space waiting to wake up and hoping that Percy had beaten Perses and I wouldn't wake up in the Olympian throne room. Suddenly I saw a light in the darkness and despite what I had always heard from mortals I went toward the light When I passed through the light I saw something that I never thought I would.

I was in the hunt and there were boys with us suddenly two children ran up to me the boy had black hair with silver eyes and the little girl had auburn hair and sea green eyes

"Mommy Thane pulled my hair." The little girl said while looking at me with her arms up in the air like she wanted to pick her up. I then noticed someone behind me

"Thane did you pull Atalanta's hair?" The man asked as he pick Atalanta I guess her name was up.

"No Dad she just wants to get me in trouble." The boy who I now knew was named Thane said looking at his father who now stood beside me with Atalanta in his arms.

"What do you think my beautiful wife?" the man asked… wait me I was married?!

"I don't know maybe we should have Nico and Thalia ask Maria." my voice responded.

My head then turned to look at my apparent husband and I realized that it was Percy.

We walked through the camp before we noticed a little girl with jet black hair and sky blue eyes with her hair short and spiky like Thalia's.

"Nico! Thalia! Can we talk to your daughter for a minute?" Percy asked

At this I was furious how dare Nico get Thalia to break her oath but two tlittle voices going "Aunt Thalia Uncle Nico!" quickly reminded me that apparently I couldn't complain because so had I.

Maria came over to Percy and I "Hi Aunt Artemis Uncle Percy did I do something wrong?" She was so cute and couldn't have been older than five or six

"No Maria we were just wondering if you had been playing with Thane and Atalanta earlier." Percy said

"Yes Uncle Percy I was." Little Maria answered Percy

"Did Thane pull Atalanta's hair?" Percy asked her

"Yes Uncle Percy but he didn't do it on purpose we were playing tag and his hand got caught in her hair she started to cry and he apologized." Maria replied

"Ok thank you Maria." I said. Then everything started to fade to black and I was back in the floating black nothingness.

I felt a presence enter my mind and I started to panic.

"Artemis calm down." The voice said

"Who are you?" I asked the voice

"I am Lady Chaos the creator of all." I started to get worried I had threatened the creator this was not my best move.

"Relax Artemis I'm not going to hurt you I know that you didn't know who I was and reacted accordingly." Chaos said with a smile "I have shown you a glimpse of your future if you win the war."

I smiled I was married to the only man I ever loved. I then noticed that everything was getting brighter. "What's going on?" I asked Chaos.

"You are waking up Artemis remember what I showed you it is what awaits you at the end of the war."

With that I opened my eyes and stared into Percy's sea green tear filled eyes.

A/N Hey guys that's another chapter I will say I am kinda disappointed at the number of reviews I started another story three weeks ago and it already has half of the reviews that this one has. I am however over 100 followers on this story and I would like to thank you all for that. Until next time please read and Review.

Thanks,

ThaneJackson


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Percy POV

"Artemis!" I screamed as I went crashing through the forest trying to find the moon goddess

I finally found her after I followed the ditch her body had dug in the ground. I finally found her and her arm was bent at a funny angle and she was bleeding from multiple cuts all over her body I started trying to heal her using my hearth and water powers but before I could do anything to her arm I had to set it. I braced myself because this could wake her up and she would probably come up swinging and that would hurt.

I took a deep breath and then pushed the arm back into place. Artemis barely whimpered I took that as not a good sign I didn't know if she had internal injuries so I but a rather large square of ambrosia she promptly spit it out. I didn't know what to do if I couldn't get her to swallow it then she might die from internal energy I tried with nectar but got the same result. I had to do something drastic that if she woke up during she was going to make me fade most likely.

I put some nectar in my mouth before bending over and pressing my mouth against hers and forcing the nectar down her throat she didn't wake up during it thank the gods well, on my Dad's side anyways. I checked her pulse and it was slowing down and I was seriously starting to get worried. She knew I loved her and she loved me too, but we hadn't done anything about it and I really wanted to date and maybe one day marry her and have kids. At this point I began to cry I had already lost Annabeth I couldn't lose Artemis as well as I was crying I forgot to check Artemis's pulse and didn't notice that it had begun to come back up I was staring at her beautiful face when her eyes opened she looked at me and immediately blushed before reaching up and grabbing the back of my head to bring me down and kiss her. When she kissed me she tasted like nectar I couldn't believe that she had just kissed me. It brought a smile to my face and made me want to do it again and again.

Artemis POV

When I saw Percy's tear filled eyes I had to do something about it and I did the first thing that came to my mind I reached up grabbed his head and pulled him down into a kiss. He tasted like sea salt but not heavy and I loved it I wanted to kiss him forever but unfortunately even though we are gods we both still have to breathe after we broke apart I looked at him before saying and believing without a doubt in my mind.

"I love you Perseus Jackson."

Percy POV

"I love you Perseus Jackson." When Artemis said that with love sparkling in her eyes I thought it was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard.

"I love you too Phoebe Artemis." She gave me a playful glare as I said her full name.

"We should really get back to the rest of the gods on our side." She said as she stood up holding my hand.

I smiled at her before flashing us back to Atlantis where our home base was located.

We had apparently flashed into the middle of a war council meeting because everyone was standing around a map with what showed Zeus's forces on the map as well as ours from Camp Half-Blood.

Poseidon POV

"We need more forces even with the armies that Hephaestus, Hades, and I can amass we will still lose. Unless maybe we can get the demigods from Camp Jupiter." I said looking around at the assembled gods and seeing Athena nod in approval.

It was at that point that my son and Artemis flashed in and they were holding hands. It made me happy to see that my son had found someone new to love after he had lost Annabeth I had thought that he was going to be a recluse. But because of Artemis he had stayed the same and become even more outgoing.

"Percy we need you to go recruit the Camp Jupiter half bloods for our side." I said

I saw him frown I knew he didn't like sending his friends into a fight especially if there was such a large chance there was going to be casualties.

Percy POV

If I had to go get the Camp Jupiter demigods I was going to take Artemis, Nico, and Thals.

"Fine but I want to take three people with me." I said to my dad.

"Done!" he said not believing that he got me to go without an argument

"Lets go Artemis I said to my now….. Girlfriend? We hadn't really sorted that out yet. And we flashed away.

We appeared in her tent at the hunt.

I turned to her before asking

"Artemis what are we to each other now?"

She looked at me incredulously

"I thought you would've figured it out when I kissed you Percy you're my boyfriend."

I said something very clever in response "Oh."

She laughed before kissing me and saying "You really are a seaweed brain." Her eyes sparkled with mirth.

I scowled playfully before grabbing her hand "Let's go and get Thalia."

We walked through the camp and all of the Hunters were glaring at me and I even had a few arrows shot at me. I had come to expect this however and began to dive out of the way and even catch a few before Artemis had gotten tired of it.

Artemis POV

I called the Hunters and they all gathered around the campfire.

"Girls I would like to talk about how you have been treating Perseus."

"Percy what are you and milady doing holding hands, Its like you two are dating?"

"That would be correct pinecone face." And after Percy said that all hades broke loose.

A/N Hey guys thanks for the view and there is Pertemis unless the hunters break them up... (insert evil laugh) well until next time please read and review

Tanks

ThaneJackson


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Artemis POV

The Hunters were all screaming at me while a lot of them had their bows aimed at Perseus.

"Get away from him Milady he has obliviously done something to influence you into doing this." Phoebe said while looking like she wanted to shoot Perseus quite badly.

I teleported in front of Percy before starting to yell trying to be heard over the bickering of the hunters that liked Percy and the hunters that wanted to kill him because they thought He had made me break my vow. While that wasn't true I could see why they were mad I was breaking the very oath that I had made them swear to me.

"GIRLS!" I screamed as I pounded my fist down on the log I was sitting on. This immediately shut them up it didn't help that Thalia had chosen to at that exact second cause thunder to crash. Everyone had quieted down because they believed that I had been the one to cause it.

"There now that everyone has calmed down would you all please sit down." At those words all of the hunters had sat down and looked at me with attentiveness and a little bit of fear.

"Yes, Percy and I are together now that being said I was going to allow the Hunters to date if they find someone that they truly love." This caused many of the Hunters faces to brighten including Thalia's, while it caused others to grimace, gag, and look at me fearfully.

"However if you do not want to date the oath will be able to be made the same." At this those who had bad reactions like Phoebe smiled at me like I had finally come to my senses.

Thalia raised her hand before looking at me and asking, "Milady how did you end up with Kelp Head?"

"That would be part of the reason we are here, The gods have declared war on each other." I said

This caused a large amount of looks around the campsite many of them had their eyes wide with fear.

"What caused this war to start?" Thalia asked.

"Well it was actually the fact that Poseidon and Athena were dating."

This caused even more problems as she was another maiden goddess and this meant that she was someone else that the hunters looked up to and it was doubled because had ended up being with her biggest rival.

"He must have forced my mother to do this!" Kelsey a daughter of Athena and one of my older hunters said. "Which means Percy has probably done the same to you milady." This caused a roar of approval from the hunters that didn't like Percy.

"Girls I am with Percy of my own free will and I wish you would just be happy for us." I said to them and that silenced them.

"The other half of the reason that we are here is that we want to recruit you to Poseidon's side in the war."

The girls didn't even have to think,

"We will follow you milady."

"Well then girls welcome to the war." I said

This made them all seem quite happy because they got to do what they loved to do more than anything, fight.

"Now if you girls will excuse us we need to leave girls all of you except Thalia stay here. Thalia please come with us." With that being said I turned and walked away dragging Percy after me by his hand. Thalia followed us and I could hear her laughing at the fact that Percy was not doing anything about the fact that he was being drug along like a ragdoll.

Thalia POV

"So what's next Kelp Head?" I asked after we had made it into Artemis's tent.

"We need to get ahold of Nico." Percy said to me.

"That's easy I'll just send him an Iris message." I said before leaving to go and do just that. g

At the mention of Nico my stomach did little flips I had been having feelings for Death Breath for a while now but I hadn't done anything about them. I couldn't since I was a hunter but now that Artemis was making so that the hunters could date I was going to see if maybe he had the same feelings for me.

The fact of the matter is though I was nervous about talking to Nico. I hadn't had a boyfriend or even a crush since Luke. When I was brought back from being a tree by Percy I had been crushed by the fact that Luke had been with Kronos and had even agreed to host Kronos. But, in the end he had done the right thing and killed Kronos because if he hadn't then all of humanity would be dead.

Once I got far enough away from camp to make the iris message I boiled water with a lighting strike and threw a drachma into the mist.

"Oh Iris accept my offering so me Nico di Angelo in the Underworld."

The mist shimmered before it showed Nico lying in bed in his father's palace. This gave me an idea.

"HEY NICO!" I screamed and laughed hysterically when he released a less than manly scream and fell off the bed.

"Mother of Zeus Thalia you scared the Hades out of me." Nico said.

I opened my eyes from laughing so hard and said "You should've seen your face Death Breath!"

He grumbled for a little while before looking at me and saying

"So why did you call me?"

"Percy and Lady Artemis request your presence in the Hunt's camp." I answered him trying to sound formal.

"Oh look at Thals trying to be all formal." Nico said making fun of me.

"Oh shut up you goth!" I replied knowing that it would make him made at me

"Don't call me goth!" He said while moving to stand in front of the iris message so that I could see that he wasn't wearing a shirt he stopped laughing when he saw me blush and then he looked down and realized why I was blushing before he blushed too.

"Nico you might want to put a shirt on before coming." I said as I swiped my hand through the mist.

A/N Hey guys sorry I didn't post last week but their was death in the family well until next time please read and review

Thanks

ThaneJackson


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Percy POV:

After Thalia had left I turned to Artemis and wrapped my arms around her waist,

"So you know the real reason she wanted to call Nico right?" I asked the goddess in my arms

"Yes I know that she has feelings for him." She answered this had stunned me.

"How long have you known?" I asked trying not to get to make her made at me.

"Since the beginning." She stated simply. I wanted to ask her more but it was then that Thalia rejoined us in the tent.

"It is done my lady." Thalia state but both Artemis and I could see the blush on her face which left me wondering what had happened. Had she confessed to Nico already?

"Very good Thalia, you are dismissed." Artemis answered Thalia who bowed and then left the tent leaving Artemis and I alone.

I turned to Artemis "Well the next step would be to wait for Nico and then head to Camp Jupiter. So what do you want to do?" I asked her smiling

Artemis turned to me and smiled, "I have a few ideas." She said before tackling me and starting to make out with me.

Thalia POV

I was walking through the camp thinking about seeing Nico without his shirt on that feeling still had me quite flustered and I didn't know what to think. My musings were interrupted by the appearance of a familiar boy dressed in a black aviator jacket. He had popped out of the shadow in front of me and we had almost collided

"Hey watch where you're going Nico." I said with a blush that I hoped he didn't see before I turned my head to make sure that he couldn't.

Nico POV

As I appeared at the hunters camp I almost ran right into Thalia who started yelling at me for not watching where I was going

"Sorry Thals." I said with a blush feeling bad that I almost ran in with her she turned her head but I could've sworn that I saw her blush.

I have had a crush on Thalia since I saw her at Westover Hall years ago but she is a hunter and she would never break her oath let alone even consider falling for a kid like me even though we were a lot of like. She had gotten a lot more beautiful over the years she had let her hair grow out. Her figure had filled out more and she had all the curves that any guy could want. She even had a great personality she didn't take shit from anybody and I think that is great because that means that I couldn't walk all over her which I found extremely attractive.

"So what do the hunters want from me?" I asked Thalia

"The hunters don't want anything Percy does." She replied and with that we started walking through the camp toward Artemis's tent. When we reached the tent we didn't knock we just walked right in the tent and proceeded to interrupt an Artemis Percy make out session I stopped mid stride I couldn't believe what I was seeing Artemis and Percy were making out and Artemis once the one that seemed to be causing it and really seemed to be enjoying it so I couldn't believe that she was doing this with Percy on her own free will what about her oath?!

"Thalia aren't you going to stop them?" I asked her trying to keep my voice down to a whisper so as not to anger Artemis

"Are they together or something?" I asked Thalia pretty much failing miserably at keeping my voice to a bare minimum level and screaming.

This made Percy and Artemis jump apart and notice us for the very first time.

"Hey Nico!" Percy said not seeming the least bit phased at all Artemis on the other hand was doing something I didn't think that I would ever see and blushing

"Hey Percy so do you mind telling me what's going on here?" I asked still not fully understanding what was going on.

"Oh that's easy we are dating Neeks." Percy responded and my mouth proceeded to hit the floor I couldn't believe that Artemis the most devote of the maiden goddess had a boyfriend and that boyfriend was my cousin/best friend/big brother. As her boyfriend wait did that mean that I could possibly have a a chance with Thalia?

"So what did you need my help with Percy." I asked my cousin trying not to focus on the fact that I might have a chance with Thals and actually on what I was here to do.

"Nico I wanted you to come with me along with Thalia and Artemis to recruit the Romans to our side in the war." Percy said to his cousin.

"What if they are in a predicament like we were at Camp Half-Blood?" I asked him.

"Then we free them just like we did you guys." He replied with a shrug.

With that we all grabbed held hands in a ring and then we flashed to Camp Jupiter. When we got there it was very quiet almost too quiet for my liking we kept walking through the camp and still we met nobody the Senate Hall was empty and even Terminus the statue god that guards the city perimeter was gone.

"So What now?" I asked Percy.

Percy POV

"I don't know but I don't have a very good feeling about this." I said to Nico it was at that point that I noticed that without even thinking about it he and Thalia had started holding hands and so had Artemis and I. began to wonder if the two of them had become a couple back at camp even though that couldn't be the case because no one had told Nico that the hunters were allowed to break their oaths and exchange them for new ones where they were allowed to love.

I was broken out of these thoughts when a voice I thought I would never hear again screamed 'Today you die Perseus Jackson!"

"This will be fun why couldn't you have stayed in New York." I replied drawing the Elucidator

A/N: Hey guys I'm back

ThaneJackson


	18. Chapter 17

Pertemis the Forbidden Love Chapter 17

Percy POV:

I drew the Elucidator and turned to face my old nemesis Hyperion. He was still as bright and and golden as I remember him he pointed his spear at me and then proceeded to charge as I stood still until the last second when I threw my sword straight up in a slash and knocked Hyperion's spear up and I didn't even need to block as he stumbled backwards while glaring at me.

"Go free the campers and see if there are any other enemies here I will deal with Hyperion."

Nico, Thals, and Artemis ran off but not before Artemis shot a glance my way that accomplished the goal I'm assuming that it was supposed to,

"Die and I'll bring you back just so that I can kill you again." I just smiled and sent a wink her way which made her roll her eyes at me and take off after the others.

"Well that was stupid Jackson sending away all your backup even if you are a god." Hyperion said while smiling and trying to circle me and get behind my back. I just turned with hum however and wouldn't allow him too.

"Do you know what the sword I have in my hand is?" I asked him he glanced at it before refocusing on me as I inched closer to him

"No and shouldn't you have your bronze sword what is this black one." He said while he continued to circle me.

"Well this sword has the ability to make immortals fade."

When I said this the Hyperion seemed to flinch a little bit before looking at the blade and it was at that point that I chose to strike sprinting towards Hyperion and making A slash at him which he blocked with the shaft of his spear we continued slashing back and forth at one another and then he used the same attack he had used to blind me the last time we fought. I knew I had lost when I felt my sword leave my hand and the point of a spear at my throat.

"Now Jackson let's go see how the others are doing." Hypersion said and with that he flashed us away to where Artemis, Thalia, and Nico were fighting a squad of sparti.

Artemis POV:

After shooting Percy the die and I will kill you look I chased Thalia and Nico while we looked for the other campers. We found them in mess hall with a group of 9 sparti surrounding the campers who were bound and gagged including Jason, Piper, Leo, and Frank. We agreed that since Nico was the only one with a stygian Iron blade he would be the one that finished them off while Thalia and I provided archer support from the back of the mess hall which would be risky since we didn't want to hit any of the campers.

"Alright Thalia and Nico lets do this and get out of here before they can call for reinforcements because I doubt that Percy will be able to handle Hyperion all by himself he had help from the satyrs in the second Titan war." I said and they nodded wanting to get back to the hunters camp for Thalia I'm guessing so that she can tell Nico about the new hunters oath that would allow them to maybe have a chance together. Nico I think was just excited to be able to get the closest thing he had to a sister to be out of a predicament that would cause her great danger.

Nico closed his eyes for a second before opening them and looking at us and saying

"I convinced my dad to bless your weapons so that they could kill the sparti but we will have to do it quickly because the blessing only lasts 10 minutes So without further adieu we all started to attack Nico managed to sneak up behind two and decapitate them while Thalia and I managed to do the same and with that the last three sparti were left and it left us with 9 minutes and 45 seconds left in the blessing It was at this point that a bright flash could be seen and Hyperion appeared in front of the camp Jupiter campers with his spear pointed at Percy's neck He looked directly at us before smirking and saying

"Alright Artemis you and the others drop your weapons or the boy will be going to see the landscape Tartarus for at least a decade!" I eliminated one more spartus before I complied with what the titan had had to say. And laying my weapons down when I did it Nico and Thalia followed suit

"What has Zeus promised you Hyperion?" I asked him hoping it would get him talking until I could come up with a plant Percy beat me to it however kicking his foot up into a umm sensitive area the three of us grabbed out weapons while Percy pulled Elucidator and Riptide out of his pocket and turned them both into swords and began to fight with Hyperion who had quickly recovered from his shot to the groin. I joined Percy while Nico and Thalia began to fight the two sparti Percy and I continued to fight until I managed to slip inside Hyperions guard and knock his spear out of his hands. At this point Percy spun behind him and knocked his feet out from under him and left him sitting on his knees in front of us at which point Percy formed an X with his swords and put them on his neck before asking.

"Any last words." Hyperion looked up and spit at Percy before saying

"None that I want to say in front of you godling." Percy just nodded before he drew the swords together effectively silencing the titan for a very long time.

We were looking at each other when I heard something I never wanted to hear come out of Thalia's mouth

A/N Hey guys sorry for the long wait I MAY be able to do another chapter that would be posed on Sunday or Monday I make no promises though because this weekend will be hectic

Peace,

ThaneJackson


	19. Chapter 18

Pertemis the Forbidden Love Chapter 18

Artemis POV:

Percy had just forced Hyperion to fade when Thalia started to scream in terror on the ground was Nico who judging by where he was laying and the pile of bones beside him had taken the sword of the Sparti in order to save Thalia from getting stabbed in the back Nico was bleeding all over the ground.

"Percy go find where they had hidden the Legion and free them Thalia and I are going back to Camp Half-Blood to have Apollo heal Nico!"

My boyfriend nodded before sprinting off toward the senate house one of the two buildings in Camp Jupiter big enough to hold all of the hostage campers.

I looked at Thalia who had picked up Nico's body and was holding it in her arms crying before I flashed back to Camp Half-Blood so that Apollo could try to save his life.

Percy POV:

After Artemis told me to release the campers I had a hard time listening to her since my cousin who is also one of my best friends and like my little brother was in danger of dying from a sword in the stomach but she was right if I didn't release the campers now and transport them back then there was a very high probability Zeus would send someone new to the camp to be the jailer of the captured campers. So I took off towards my first destination the senate house because if the campers weren't there then they would be at the coliseum. As I sprinted by the Pomerian Line the statue of Terminus tried to yell at me to give up my weapons but I refused because of the fact that there might be dangers within the city of New Rome. When I crossed the Line I began to realize just how total the destruction of the Roman camp had been buildings had been reduced the rubble the fountains had been smashed and there were fires burning everywhere. I could see the University had caught fire and was almost completely burnt to the ground. As I approached the Senate house I noticed that it too had been destroyed and altered my path to lead me to the coliseum as I got closer I began to hear the sounds of battle. Screams of pain, swords and shields colliding, and the leaders of both groups shouting orders. I ran faster trying to prevent any more bloodshed.

Thalia POV:

I had just killed the sparti that Nico had left to me when I heard the sound of a sword hitting flesh followed by a grunt of pain from behind me. I turned around just in time to see the sparti remove its sword from Nico's stomach and to see Nico slash the sparti with his sword effectively sending it back to the Underworld. He then collapsed on the ground and I began to scream. Artemis and Percy came over however I couldn't pay attention to what they said to one another as I was too busy watching as Nico's face began to get paler and paler from the blood loss. Soon I felt Artemis put her hand on my shoulder as I was holding Nico in my arms and then I felt the sensation of being flashed and when I looked around again we were back in Camp Half-Blood.

"Thalia take Nico to the infirmary I'm going to go find Apollo so that he can heal Nico." Artemis said to me.

I rushed to follow the goddess's orders hoping that Apollo would be able to heal the man I loved. I hadn't even gotten the chance to tell him yet, I swore to myself that if Nico recovered I would get the new oath so that I could be with him. I managed to get Nico to the infirmary and into a bed a few minutes later Artemis and Apollo flashed in and Apollo immediately began to work on Nico while Artemis flashed out and came back with the Lord of the Dead in tow. Hades eyes widened when he saw Nico on the bed and he rushed over to his son's side. Apollo turned to us with his face looking grim.

Percy POV:

I finally arrived at the Coliseum and entered it to see an impossible sight. The Roman campers were back up against one wall facing down an army of monsters that stood opposite of them and judging by the covering of monster dust on the ground this had been going on for a large amount of time. I could tell the Romans were tired and judging by the looks on Jason and Reyna's faces the romans would not be able to hang on much longer but I knew that they wouldn't go down any other way then fighting. I decided to make turning the tide of the battle a little bit of fun. I felt a familiar tugging sensation in my gut before a large amount of water appeared in front of me from the broken fountains in New Rome. I used the water to push the monsters away from the Romans. The Romans sagged to the ground exhausted and seeing that they were now protected. The Monstered all turned around and faced me with smiles on their faces as they saw what they thought was one lone demigod. I just smiled and uncapped both of my swords and watched them grow to their full forms. The monsters then seemed to cower as they realized who they were facing as they all recognized Riptide. The ones who could shadow travel or disappear into the ground in the earthborn's case quickly did so leaving about 100 monster all staring terrified at me I noticed that the Romans were all beginning to climb back up on their feet so I removed the water barrier and then charged the monsters head on.

Jason POV:

The monsters had us backed against the wall when suddenly a water barrier formed in front of us giving us a much needed break from the fighting that we had be doing for the last few hours since Hyperion thought it would be fun, and a challenge for the legion after we had been being tortured since he had arrived. The monsters and the legion had all been looking around trying to figure out where the barrier had come from when we noticed a lone figure standing in the entrance to the coliseum the figure then uncapped a large bronze sword and I recognized him as Percy the monsters recognized him too if the ones running away were any indication he then took down the barrier before charging forward I looked at Reyna and we shared a look before I yelled "Charge!"

A/N Hey guys school is out so when I can manage them Thanks to all of you wonderful readers.

Ta ta for now

ThaneJackson


	20. Chapter 19

Pertemis the Forbidden Love Chapter 19

Percy POV:

I charged the remaining one hundred monsters and heard Jason yell for the legion to do the same. I waded into the monsters with and let my mind go on autopilot slash, roll, parry repeat. I vaguely noticed Jason and Reyna slaying almost as many monsters as I was doing by myself. After five minutes fighting the amount of monsters had been reduced down to about twelve and I stopped fighting along with Jason and Reyna.

"So guys how have you been?" I asked Jason and Reyna while capping riptide

The two Praetors both took off their helmets and wiped the sweat off of their faces.

"Things around here have been awful why did a titan show up at camp and take us hostage and why wouldn't the gods help us?"

I sighed looking at the two before finally explaining

"The Gods have entered into a civil war and Zeus has joined forces with the Titans because most of the god have joined my Dad's side."

Jason and Reyna looked astounded at the revelation.

"But why would they hold the demigod hostage instead of asking us to join them?"

"Because Zeus knows that if I came and asked you guys to join us there was a high probability that you would join me. So rather than chance it he just decided to hold you guys prisoner and have someone guard you. The monsters were just Hyperion's way of torturing you guys since Zeus doesn't care. "

Jason and Reyna looked at each other before nodding and saying "The Legion stands with you Percy, you saved us and you have always been there for us."

I smiled at them before saying "Thanks guys I knew that I could count on you for this." Reyna smiled at me before blushing.

I gulped realizing that if Artemis realized that Reyna had a crush on me she would most likely castrate me. I knew she was new to the whole relationship thing and would probably think that based on her experience that I would cheat on her.

Thalia POV:

I watched as Apollo worked on Nico with Hades holding one hand and me holding the other all of a sudden Apollo panicked.

"We are losing him." He shouted Hades rushed over anchoring his son's soul to his body because he didn't want to lose his son.

I started panicking again I really couldn't lose Nico without telling him how I felt about him. I started to cry wondering what life was going to be like without Nico there with me. I started kicking and screaming when Artemis tried to pull me out of the room I couldn't leave not with him on the brink of death this couldn't be the last time I ever saw him.

Percy POV:

I had just finished talking Jason and Reyna when I remembered

"Oh shit I better go check on Nico!" I flashed out worried about my friend because he could be dead I flashed myself to Atlantis. When I arrived I watched Artemis pull Thalia from the room kicking and screaming. I followed them out of the room hoping that maybe I could calm her down.

"Arty what is the problem with Thalia why is she behaving like that?" I asked

Artemis looked at me disbelievingly with a large frown on her face "What do you mean what's wrong? One of her best friends just got run through by a sword and is dying and you can't figure out what is wrong with her?" Artemis screamed at me while looking at me like I was a moron.

I just rubbed the back of my head sheepishly feeling like just that and wondering why in the world I had asked that question

"Give her here." I said to Artemis and she passed me Thalia who hugged me like she was afraid I might disappear.

"Thals?" I said trying to get her attention while putting my hand underneath her chin trying to lift her face up to look at me when she finally did my heart broke for my sister in all but blood but I couldn't quite figure out why she was reacting so violently it was almost like there was another reason she was acting this way

"Thalia you love Nico don't you?" I asked Thalia jumped away from me before saying

"What? Of course I do he is like a brother to me why wouldn't I love him?" She was really hoping that this would throw Percy off of her trail because she didn't want anyone to know about her love of Nico

"No Thalia you love Nico as more than family you want to be with him." I said knowing that she was trying to avoid the subject because if I had to guess she wasn't ready to share the fact with anyone.

THALIA POV:

I knew the I wasn't going to be able to get Percy to leave me alone until I answered the question that he was asking me and he would be able to know if I was telling the truth I wonder if he was also a legacy of Apollo because I swear sometimes he had the powers of a god of truth. I noticed that I had zoned out when Percy waved his hand in front of my face.

"Alright fine Percy, you win yes I am in love with Nico! Happy now!?" I said angrily not wanting my secret to be found out yet.

I looked over and noticed that Artemis looked livid and then she started marching toward the room there Nico was in. Percy jumped in front of her blocking her path.

ARTEMIS POV:

I will teach that boy to seduce one of my hunters! After Thalia had revealed that she loved Nico that was the only thing running through my mind until suddenly Percy was in front of me stopping me from entering the spawn of Hades room

"Percy get out of my way! I need to punish Nico for making Thalia fall in love with him!"

"Artemis you cannot do that." Percy said while standing calmly in front of me.

"Why Percy, why can I not punish someone who deserves to be?" I asked him thoroughly annoyed that he wouldn't let me attack the man who seduced my hunter then I noticed that we were holding hands and then it hit me and I felt like an idiot.

"I'm sorry Thalia I cannot stand between you to because I myself am in a relationship." I said while hugging her

It was at that point that Hades rushed out of Nico's room.

A/N

Hey guys I am back and on Christmas break so I will try to post more

ThaneJackson


End file.
